El Secuestro
by Dunkle Hexe
Summary: Regalo de Cumpleaños para Jhowhe!. En un dia Aburrido como muchos otros Harry Potter, estudiante para Auror, es invitado por un par de Ravenclaw a participar en un Plan de venganza !. Slash Drarry,Spoilers. Sus Reviews son bienvenidos.
1. Primera Parte

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad. Además, la historia es Slash y no recibo remuneración alguna por este Mini Fic, pero sí mucha satisfacción al saber que Draco y Harry se aman, se adoran y quieren casarse en matrimonio.

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

**Beta: **Giulia-wb

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo al betear este fic **Giulyy**, sin ti abria estado perdida. : D deja que mis niños se "casen en matrimonio" ningun mal le hacen al mundo ; )

**Nota:** He escrito este Mini Fic con todo mi cariño y admiración para mi Queridísima Amiga **Jhowhe**, quien cumplió años el pasado 23 de Julio. Sip, el mismísimo día que Daniel R. a quien ella adora.

" ¡Muchas Felicidades **Jhowhe**!, ¡Que todos los días de tu vida sean GENIALES! Disculpa por el retraso Amiga, no tengo perdón, lo sé, pero juro que todo es culpa de Tom, que me ha tenido como loca ayudándole a encontrar un buen "regalo de reconciliación" para Dan, por aquel incidente del "estreno".

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …

**El Secuestro**

Hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía tanto calor. Tal vez se debía a que era pleno verano y el hecho de que estaba metido en un aula de reducido tamaño, pero llena de novatos ávidos por aprender. Y si Ron no hubiera estado a su lado golpeándolo pasmosamente con la rodilla para evitar dormirse de puro aburrimiento, seguro ya estaría de nuevo en medio de ese penoso sueño que había estado teniendo las últimas noches.

Sentía la piel pegajosa, el cabello húmedo en el área de la nuca y las piernas adormecidas por llevar tanto tiempo sentado. ¡Si tan sólo hubiera podido saltarse esa parte del entrenamiento y haber empezado de una vez con la práctica! Pero no, el "Señor Ministro" había sido muy claro, él debería cumplir "a plenitud" con su entrenamiento para ser auror con el fin de evitar malos entendidos entre los miembros de la comunidad mágica y el Ministerio. '_A la mierda con la comunidad y a la mierda con el "Señor Ministro", esto no es más que una tortura para mí' p_ensaba con molestia.

— Señor Potter — miró fastidiado hacia el profesor que le llamaba al frente del aula.

— ¿Sí, Profesor Smith? — contestó con fingido respeto, enderezándose discretamente al darse cuenta que estaba prácticamente escurrido sobre su silla.

— Le he preguntado si se siente bien — aclaró el profesor, apretando los labios en clara señal de desacuerdo con la actitud reciente del "Héroe".

— Oh, sí — respondió Harry mirando avergonzado hacia el profesor — lo siento, sólo estaba un poco distraído.

— Procure poner más atención, Señor Potter — le aconsejo el profesor con indiferencia, dándose vuelta para volver a poner atención a la pizarra, donde había algunas anotaciones que a Harry no le daban la menor idea de cual era el tema que estaban estudiando.

Se escurrió de nuevo en su asiento, sintiendo que su mirada se nublaba por el sueño. Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse, y para entretenerse echó una rápida mirada alrededor del aula. Algunos de sus compañeros lucían claramente interesados, con la emoción pintada en la cara por la felicidad que les provocaba estar ahí, "preparándose para ser aurores del Ministerio", como si fuera gran cosa, en esos momentos nisiquiera había grandes peligros de los cuales salvar a los magos y brujas de la comunidad mágica; según un par de amigos aurores le habían comentado, no hacían mas que tedioso papeleo desde que la guerra había terminado.

En su vistazo notó también que algunos de sus compañeros lucían tan o más aburridos que él, y que un par de ellos se distraían garabateando sobre sus pergaminos. A Harry no le daba la impresión que estuvieran realmente entendiendo el tema, porque sonreirán pícaramente mientras hacían apuradas anotaciones sin siquiera mirar la pizarra.

Volvió la vista al frente para continuar con su letargo en paz. Poco a poco la voz del profesor se fue transformando en sólo un murmullo lejano de palabras incomprensibles haciendo eco en su cabeza; ya nisiquiera tenía intención de fingir atención, se sentía rebasado por la pesadez del aburrimiento y sin el mínimo interés por ocultarlo.

El profesor caminó hacia su escritorio para tomar un voluptuoso libro y regreso al pizarrón para hacer más anotaciones con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía el pesado libro. Harry lo siguió con la mirada perdida, pero ni ese movimiento le hizo mermar su desinterés por la clase.

Cuando se acomodaba por un entumecimiento que empezaba a sentir en la cadera debido a su mala postura, sintió como algo le golpeaba suavemente en la cabeza, y una risita ahogada se escucho al fondo; él volteó con el entrecejo fruncido para intentar encontrar al responsable de "distraerlo de la clase". Sus ojos rápidamente ubicaron a Terry, quien con un ligero rubor en las mejillas le gesticuló un "lo siento, Harry" sonriendo tímidamente. Harry asintió y gesticuló un "está bien" fingiendo indiferencia, cuando en realidad le molestaba haber sido distraído de sus pensamientos, porque fueran cuales fueran eran suyos y debían ser buenos y entretenidos, aunque en realidad no tenía idea ya que en ese instante ya no recordaba que había estado pensando.

Terry le señalo hacia el suelo, donde al lado de Harry yacía un pergamino hecho bola, y gesticuló otra vez. En esa ocasión Harry no entendió mucho de lo que decía, pero logró ver que señalaba a alguien tras él, dirigió su miraba a sus espaldas y notó que se trataba de Anthony, quien también le sonreía de manera apenada.

— ¿Podrías pasármelo, Harry? — le susurró Anthony muy bajito señalando hacia el papel. Harry sin dar respuesta se agacho, lo tomo y se lo paso — Lo siento, no era nuestra intención perturbarte, a Terry se le fue la mano — dijo el chico disculpándose.

— No hay cuidado — contestó Harry, sin molestarse en ocultar su falta de entusiasmo por la disculpa.

Cuando Gracias a Merlín y a todos los Magos de renombre la clase terminó, Harry miró hacia Ron, quien vencido por el sueño tenía la cabeza casi recostada sobre su hombro; sonrió travieso por la forma en que la boca de su amigo babeaba ligeramente, y sin contemplación le soltó un codazo que hizo brincar al pelirrojo.

— ¡Qué... qué... qué! — balbuceó Ron repetidamente, mirando hacia todos lados ligeramente ruborizado, percatándose de que todos sus compañeros comenzaban a ponerse de pie.

— La clase terminó — fue la escueta respuesta de Harry, que lucía más divertido que durante la clase.

Ron apenas logró decir un — ah — amodorrado y empezó a guardar sus útiles. Aún con su actitud pasmosa logró hacerlo antes que Harry

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó el pelirrojo bostezando sonoramente y estirándose cuan largo era con total desfachatez.

A Harry la falta de compostura de su amigo le causó más diversión y sonrió ampliamente

— Hora de pasar por Hermione — contestó sonriente, y el rostro de Ron se iluminó al instante, apurándose a colocarse el bolso lleno de útiles mal acomodados sobre el hombro

— ¿Vienes? — le preguntó el pelirrojo a Harry, dejando notar su prisa. Harry sonrió.

— No Ron, ve tú y no dejes de saludarla de mi parte — a pesar de ser sus mejores amigos y de lo divertido que era pasar tiempo con ellos, a Harry no dejaba de incomodarlo sentirse como un estorbo cuando estaban los tres juntos, todos esos besuqueos y miradas de adoración que ambos chicos se dedicaban no dejaban de hacerlo sentirse fuera de lugar.

Cuando vió salir a un Ron muy ilusionado despidiéndose de él alegremente, Harry soltó un suspiro. Era tiempo de dejar de aburrirse en clases para ir a aburrirse en casa. Kreacher era buena compañía, pero tanta soledad lo estaba llevando al hartazgo. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar sus pensamientos pesimistas cuando unas risitas llamaron su atención. Eran Terry y Anthony, que parados al fondo del aula miraban algo en un diario que Harry reconoció inmediatamente como "El Profeta", y se notaban en extremo divertidos y misteriosos. A Harry eso le causó una sensación de molestia, esperaba que no estuvieran leyendo nada sobre él y los recientes artículos de Rita Skeater donde hablaba sin pelos en la lengua sobre su homosexualidad, acusándolo de depravado y de ser un mal ejemplo para la comunidad mágica, además de expresar abiertamente su repudio por el y lo convencida que ella había estado siempre de que era "mala hierba".

Notó que Terry había dirigido su mirada hacia él y de inmediato codeaba a Anthony para señalarle que Harry los miraba, quien con el rostro serio volvió su vista hacia su bolso para pasarse la correa sobre la cabeza y empezar su andar para salir del aula. Estaba más que harto de ser señalado, le gustaba ser un mago, pero empezaba a fastidiarse de que desde que había descubierto "su don" se había topado con que era señalado más de lo necesario y que a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzara siempre había algún motivo que llevaba a que le criticaran su actuar.

No había logrado salir del aula cuando ambos chicos lo alcanzaron colocándose uno a cada lado de él

— Ummm… Hola Harry — empezó a decirle Anthony con timidez. Él ni siquiera lo miró, solo siguió caminado — Oye, de verdad no queríamos molestarte, sólo que el idiota de Terry lanzó el pergamino más fuerte de lo necesario, pero enserio no era su intención golpearte.

— No hay cuidado, Anthony — le dijo, aún mirando al frente.

— Oye, compañero — le soltó de pronto Terry — ¿Por qué no vienes a tomarte algo con nosotros y te contamos sobre algo que tenemos en mente? estoy seguro de que cuando lo sepas te gustará la idea y hasta querrás participar.

Anthony asintió convencido y sonriente. Harry, sintiéndose ligeramente intrigado por saber que podían tener un mente un par de ex Ravenclaw y sobre todo por qué consideraban que a él le podría interesar, los miró notando el entusiasmo de ambos chicos.

— Anímate Harry — lo instó Anthony, dándole un amigable golpe sobre el hombro.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …

Mientras Harry se sentaba, se dió cuenta de que su idea de "tomar algo" distaba mucho de la realidad. Él había pensado que se referían a tomar un café en algún lugar cómodo o pasar por un helado, pero nunca que ese par de chiflados lo llevarían a una taberna de mala muerte; no pudo evitar pensar que talvez querían embriagarlo para sonsacarle toda la historia de cómo había sido que Rita había descubierto sus preferencias sexuales y dónde se había tomado la penosa foto que aparecía en El Profeta, en donde Harry, con los pantalones hasta las rodillas y un chico totalmente desnudo reclinado dándole más que la espalda, habían sido sorprendidos in fraganti. Lo peor era que no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, y en la foto él se mostraba mirando sorprendido hacia la cámara y colocaba su mano tratando de impedir la toma. Si esa era la idea de diversión de sus compañeros, debían estar locos y más aún si tenían en mente tener con él algún tipo de encuentro, porque aquello de que "querría participar" le sonaba a insinuación; no cabía duda que los Ravenclaws, más que inteligentes, parecían excéntricos, quizá locos.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta en que momento habían ordenado las bebidas, sólo reaccionó en el momento en que una copa rebosante de whiskey de fuego fue depositada en la "horrorosamente ennegrecida mesa" justo frente a él. De un trago bebió la mitad de la copa, intentando calmarse y apurar lo más posible el encuentro para poder ir a casa.

Los chicos sin perder tiempo bebieron también, y empezaron a hablarle, alternándose las frases de manera curiosa haciéndole recordar a Fred y George cuando conversaban. Harry asentía con seriedad lanzando miradas furtivas hacia el resto de magos en la taberna, que no disimulaban sus miradas de odio y repugnancia hacia él.

Con otro trago terminó toda su copa; estaba más que incomodo en ese lugar y consideró que ya que había terminado su copa podía simplemente despedirse de ellos, y dar por finalizada la conversación en donde él no esta haciendo más que gesticular algún "umm" acompañado de distraídos asentimientos, y marcharse quedando los tres tan amigos como siempre. Sin embargo su plan no resultó, porque en cuanto Terry notó que su copa estaba vacía, levanto la mano llamando la atención del tabernero, quien en instantes llegó con una nueva ronda a pesar que las copas de los chicos aún contenían algo de la ardiente bebida.

Medio escuchó que le hablaban de lo dura que había sido de la guerra, de los triste que era que hubieran muerto tantas personas, incluidos magos y brujas de gran renombre, de lo difícil que estaba siendo empezar de nuevo, de lo mucho que odiaban a Voldemort y a todos sus aliados, pero sobre todo de los frustrante que resultaba que algunos de esos aliados no hubieran recibido el castigo que merecían. Para ese momento la atención de Harry estaba más puesta en un lindo chico que le sonreía descaradamente desde un par de mesas frente a la suya, una leve señal del chico indicándole la puerta de los sanitarios hizo que una punzada de excitación recorriera el cuerpo de Harry, y estaba a punto de ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia aquel lugar cuando dos palabras llevaron toda su atención hacia la conversación. O había escuchado mal o Terry había dicho "humillar", y talvez su paranoia era grave o Anthony había mencionado con mucha diversión la palabra "secuestro", lo más intrigante de la situación era que el objetivo de ese acto era Malfoy. Sus ojos enfocaron a sus compañeros intentando adivinar por qué sonreían tan entusiastas.

— ¿Verdad que suena genial? — le preguntó Terry con los ojos brillando de emoción, para después dar un prologando sorbo a su bebida. Anthony asintió frenéticamente, dejando notar su total acuerdo con el plan que acababan de exponerle ¿Cómo podían ese par de cabezotas pensar que secuestrar a alguien para humillarlo podía ser genial? aún cuando se tratara de Malfoy no dejaba de ser un delito y algo ruin. Harry no comprendió ni compartió el entusiasmo y les dirigió una dura mirada.

— Oh, vamos Harry, no puedes negar que tenemos todo bien estudiado, simplemente no puede salir mal — corroboró Anthony, pensando que Harry temía a las consecuencias.

— No se trata de eso chicos, sino de que no podemos hacer eso, es... es una locura — dijo pensando que esas palabras explicarían puntualmente el por qué algo así no podría realizarse. Al notar que los chicos parecían no comprender su punto de vista, agregó casi alarmado — Es ilegal.

— Pero eso sólo sería un problema si nos descubrieran, y eso no pasará, tenemos todo bajo control — Terry sonó muy seguro de sí mismo, mostrando cierta picardía mientras bebía de su copa.

La expresión consternada de Harry les indicó a los chicos la razón de su desacuerdo, y Anthony de inmediato justifico su interés — Vamos compañero, no me digas que no es algo justo, Malfoy siempre se portó con nosotros como un perfecto cabrón en Hogwarts.

— Sí, además fue él quien metió mortífagos al colegio, es una mierda que el Ministerio no lo haya mandado directito a Azkaban, es lo mínimo que se merecía — constató Terry

— Y no es como si fuéramos a matarlo o algo así, sólo es cuestión de darle una lección. Le gustaba humillar a todos, pues le mostraremos lo que se siente, sólo eso Harry; no vamos a cometer un delito, humillar a imbéciles no lo es, así que nadie podría mandarnos a Azkaban por ello, menos aún cuando él cometió delitos de verdad y no le hicieron nada — Dijo Terry, mostrando gran indignación por la situación de "privilegio" que vivía Malfoy.

— Chicos, estoy de acuerdo en que Malfoy es un jodido imbécil, pero no por eso nos vamos a comportar como él, ya bastantes cosas malas han pasado entre los magos hasta ahora por los ideales como para que nosotros nos enfrasquemos en venganzas sin sentido. Malfoy tendrá lo que merece algún día, además el tampoco mató a nadie hasta donde sé, así que no hay un verdadero motivo para que el Wizengamot lo mande a prisión. Sólo olvídenlo chicos, él nisiquiera es merecedor de que perdamos el tiempo pensando en él.

— ¡No puedo creer que seas tú quien nos diga que nos olvidemos de él, cuando fue a tí a quien más se dedico a humillar! ¿Acaso ya has olvidado todo lo que te hizo, la manera en que te hablaba, siempre burlándose de ti, siempre inventadote cosas? vaya, incluso te hizo trampa varias veces en los encuentros de Quidditch, y eso sin mencionar que su padre intento matarte varias veces — dijo molesto Anthony.

— Claro que no lo he olvidado — un leve sentimiento de rencor hacia Malfoy brotó en Harry al recordar uno a uno sus insultos — pero yo no... — iba a decirles que no creía que fuera buena idea, que no estaba de acuerdo con las venganzas, que no pretendía caer tan bajo como Malfoy, que no consideraba divertido humillar a nadie, insistirles en que no era tiempo para rencores sino para olvidar y perdonar, incluso pensó en decirles que no pensaba infringir la ley.

Pero el recuerdo de aquel día de la foto lo dejó mudo, ya que había sido Malfoy la única persona que se encontraba adentro de aquel baño del Instituto en donde Harry y un "suculento" chico del cual no recordaba ni el nombre habían entrado a echar un polvo; Malfoy lo había mirado con desaprobación en cuanto los había visto entrar y había salido como bólido del lugar, aún cuando ellos no estaban haciendo nada fuera de lugar, mas que precisamente entrar. Casualidad o no el reportero que había tomado la foto había aparecido menos de 5 minutos después, haciéndole pasar a Harry el momento más bochornoso de su vida.

Al recordar eso, Harry empezó a darse cuenta que la idea de los chicos no sonaba ni tan descabellada ni tan irrealizable como minutos antes creía, Malfoy se merecía eso y más, mucho más que lo que ellos planeaban, porque después de todo, no podía negar que resultaba cómico imaginarse a Malfoy suplicando por su vida, teniendo que hacer un par de cosas muy humillantes y siendo dejado inconciente y en bolas en medio del patio principal del Instituto para que a primera hora, cuando todos los alumnos llegaran, lo vieran ahí y se pudieran reír de él a sus anchas. Ya se imaginaba recortando un par de fotos de El Profeta tomadas por los chicos, pero alusivas a problemas de compostura y alcohol por parte del rubio. Seguro que Lucius "adoraría" toda esa publicidad, esa seria para Malfoy y su familia una cucharada de su propia sopa.

Azorado por sus propios pensamientos se dio cuenta de que ambos chicos lo miraban expectantes, seguramente habían pasado algunos segundos desde que había dejado de hablar.

Harry sintió que estaba siendo mal agradecido, y aunque quiso reprimir el sentimiento no pudo lograrlo. Después de todo ellos eran sus amigos, habían estado de su lado, habían luchado junto a él, lo habían defendido tanto de humillaciones en el colegio como de hechizos en la batalla, habían puesto su confianza en él al integrarse al ED y justo unos minutos antes le habían confiado un plan que llevaban tiempo fraguando y que no habían compartido con nadie más

— Yo no puedo hacerlo — dijo intentando sonar convincente, pero la mirada desolada que ambos le dirigieron sólo aumento su sentimiento de culpa — no es que no quiera, es que realmente no puedo... verán, desde el incidente de "la foto" hay reporteros tras de mí todo el tiempo, siguiéndome a todos lados. No podría participar sin arruinar todo, porque habría testigos de lo que le hagamos a Malfoy.

Los Ravenclaw se miraron uno al otro en un claro intento de adivinar a que foto se refería Harry, y como si pudieran comunicarse sin palabras los dos soltaron un -¡ah!- de comprensión.

— Es una mierda que los de El Profeta hayan? publicado eso, deberían dejarte en paz y enfocarse en los exmortifagos que están libres y planeando Merlín sabrá qué para vengarse de nosotros — espetó Anthony, claramente indignado.

— No dejes que lo que dicen de ti te afecte compañero, es tu vida, ellos no tienen por qué sentirse con derecho de opinar, y menos aún la puta de Skeater — declaró Terry, también molesto.

La vergüenza que había sentido Harry al hacer mención de ese "detalle" en su vida desapareció al instante. Ellos lo entendían, incluso se ponían de su parte otra vez, pero no pudo disfrutar del regocijo de sentirse querido porque la culpa al saber que no quería retribuirles el apoyo se apoderó de su interior — Descuiden, ya estoy bastante acostumbrado al acoso, pero... como ven no estoy en libertad para hacer algo como lo que ustedes tienen en mente.

— Eso no sería problema Harry, podemos usar poción multijugos — dijo Anthony recobrando el entusiasmo.

— O un bien conjurado hechizo glamour — aportó Terry

Harry comprendió que los Ravenclaws, además de inteligentes y excéntricos, eran insistentes; así que convencido de que no podía persuadirlos de llevar a cabo su plan, no le quedo más que justificarse como pudo, y para darse valor tomó un largo trago de su nueva copa — Supongo que serían buenas opciones, pero no deja de ser un riesgo. Además, no es como si yo quisiera que ustedes no lo hicieran, sólo les estoy diciendo que para mi mala suerte no puedo ayudarles, pero no duden que guardaré el secreto... soy una tumba — dijo al fin, fingiendo una amplia sonrisa aprobatoria.

Los chicos lo miraron felices, y hasta propusieron un brindis para festejar. Sabían que contar con Harry facilitaría la realización de su plan, pero esa era una idea que les había surgido el mismo día, después de todo si él no podía participar era comprensible y ellos no iban a darle más problemas al pobre de Harry, que seguramente ya la pasaba mal con todo lo que los diarios decían de él.

— Sin embargo — soltó de pronto Harry — quiero algo a cambio de mi silencio — dijo sonriente. Ellos lo miraron sorprendidos ¿Desde cuando Harry pedía cosas a cambio de hacer algo? en su opinión ese chico era la persona más noble que conocían, poniendo en riesgo incluso su propia vida para salvar la de otros.

— No se asusten — les dijo, divertido por la expresión de sus caras — lo que quiero es una de las fotos que le tomen al cabrón de Malfoy, estoy seguro que se llevara el susto de vida... va a llorar como una niñita y hasta podría apostar a que se hincará a implorarles que le perdonen la vida, así que guarden la mejor toma para mí como recuerdo — soltó una risotada que los chicos compartieron al instante.

— Por supuesto que te guardaremos la mejor, Harry — le aseguró Anthony y Terry asintió feliz, mientras una nueva ronda de copas llegaba presta a la mesa.

El alivio de Harry al saberse aceptado por sus amigos y fuera de sus locos planes duró hasta que llegó a su casa, donde Kreacher lo esperaba preocupado pero tan servicial como siempre. Mientras cenaba Harry no dejó de pensar en lo desestresante que había resultado charlar con ellos, ya que después de dar por concluido el tema "Malfoy" no habían parado de reírse recordando divertidas anécdotas de Hogwarts.

… … … … … .. … … o… o… o… … … … … …

Los días para Harry continuaron pasando uno tras otro, sin nada novedoso que lograra acabar con su aburrimiento, paranoia y delirio de persecución; sin embargo, sus temores no estaban del todo mal infundados, pues al menor intento de hacer algo atrevido como salir de paseo o ligar con alguien, notaba que de la nada aparecía algún reportero listo para tomar impresión del momento.

Era una bendición que ya no lo persiguieran por todos lados intentando sonsacarle su opinión sobre cualquier acontecimiento, lo detestable era que la "fiebre por el héroe" se había transformado en "enfermedad crónica" debido al desafortunado incidente de la foto del baño.

Los profesores de su clase parecían tener un tipo de conspiración en contra del disfrute de las clases y el aprendizaje en general, pues todo ellos no paraban de leerles pesados libros llenos de teoría que los remontaban a fechas imposibles de recordar de magos que Harry jamás había escuchado nombrar antes. Cada profesor en su materia se esforzaba por resaltar a los aurores más destacados en cada técnica de ataque o defensa, las leyes y acuerdos que amparaban su facultad de actuación y las fechas en que habían sido utilizadas cada unas de esas técnicas.

A Harry eso le sonaba sólo a palabras retumbando en su mente. Por más que intentaba concentrarse para poner atención, terminaba dándose cuenta de que lo único que lograba era repetir las palabras "debo concentrarme" una y otra vez en su mente, y así terminaba por perderse de absolutamente todo lo dicho por el profesor de turno.

Al final de las clases de ese día, Harry se fue a casa meditando sobre la posibilidad de tomar algún tipo de curso de "algo" que le hiciera entretenerse, algo muggle para variar y conocer más gente con quien pudiera salir y explayarse un poco sin el acoso de la prensa mágica y sin que lo miraran como una especie "regalo divino". Un curso de baile no le iría mal, ya que en la única oportunidad que había tenido de mostrar frente a un público de su edad sus dotes de bailarín, lo único que había podido demostrar era que había nacido con "dos pies izquierdos" y eso era una vergüenza, no podía seguir así, un Gay por todo lo alto tenía que saber bailar y él, a pesar de sus pocas oportunidades con chicos hasta el momento, pretendía ser un Gay por todo lo alto.

Se apareció tras unos árboles en el parque frente a su casa. Al asomarse para verificar que ningún muggle anduviera cerca, se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir a un joven ataviado en un oscuro traje que rayaba en lo mágico, porque ningún muggle llevaría saco de cuello alto y mangas largas en pleno verano, no con el calor que estaba haciendo.

Sin dudar que quien vigilaba frente a la "imposible de ver" entrada de su casa era un mago, camino con aplomo, cruzando la calle para llegar hasta la acera frente a su propiedad. Se iba preparando emocionalmente para lidiar con la persona; sabía de sobra que de no ser un acosador loco por él y su fama sería algún reportero demasiado interesado en conocer su versión sobre las noticias recientes acerca de él. Lo que fuera, estaba seguro que le haría pasar un mal rato.

Cuando estuvo más cerca reparó en el hecho de que el cabello del hombre era rubio; brillaba con los rayos de sol tan escasos en Londres, pero tan presentes en las últimas semanas. Su cuerpo se tensó en cuanto captó que sólo había visto a dos hombres en toda su vida con una cabellera tan rubio platinado, y que no le hacia gracia encontrarse con ninguno de ellos.

Talvez por el sonido de sus pasos, el hombre se dio cuenta de su presencia y se volteó elegantemente para cerciorarse de quien se trataba.

Harry lo reconoció en seguida y como lo temía, sí era uno de los Malfoy, y para la mala suerte de su hígado era el menor de ellos. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido deteniéndose justo frente a él, sin preocuparse siquiera de saludarlo; un pregunta rondó en su mente ¿Por qué estaba ahí? y de esa pregunta se desprendieron un sin fin de posibilidades, ninguna de ellas alentadora.

— Eh, Potter – Comenzó a decir Malfoy nerviosamente. Su incomodidad era tan palpable como la de Harry, sólo que el rubio no lucia molesto sino angustiado — Eh, ¿Cómo estas? – logró preguntar casi atorándose con las palabras. Debía culpar a la intensidad del calor del verano que lo tenía ruborizado y con la piel irritada a un paso de la transpiración y no a sus nervios, porque "los Malfoy tienen nervios de acero".

Harry elevó las cejas, incrédulo de que Malfoy le estuviera haciendo una pregunta de cortesía. No alcanzaba a comprender qué se traía entre manos, pero seguro que no podía ser nada bueno.

— Bien, supongo — contestó mirándolo fijamente, como si pensara que de descuidarse Malfoy lo atacaría lanzándosele directo a la yugular. No se molestó en mostrar educación y devolver la pregunta.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza, como si entendiera la respuesta y la actitud de Harry. Miró hacia el suelo con un extraño interés por varios segundos, y después de sacar valor de Merlín sabrá donde, enfocó su vista nerviosamente en la del Héroe.

— Estoy seguro de que debe parecer extraña mi presencia frente a tu casa, Potter — arrastraba las palabras como siempre, pero ni un poco de su vieja presunción quedaba en él; Harry podía decir que a través de sus ojos podía ver la derrota — pero créeme cuando digo que estoy tan incómodo con esto como tú — Harry elevó nuevamente las cejas con una mueca que Malfoy interpretó como un cuestionamiento — Y entiendo que te preguntes cual es el motivo de mi visita dadas las circunstancias — Harry empezaba a frustrarse con tantas vueltas al asunto.

— Sí, me lo pregunto — Afirmó Harry, sin poder evitar sonar un relativamente tajante, manteniendo su vista fija en él.

La mirada de escrutinio de Potter no ayudaba a los nervios de Draco, pero aún con ello hizo acopio de la dignidad que le quedaba; preparándose para perderla y con la voz insegura, empezó a explicarse:

— Debido a que llevo la Marca Tenebrosa en mi antebrazo, el Ministerio me colocó en el programa de "Reivindicación", que se estableció para los seguidores de Lord Voldemort que hemos probado no haber cometido asesinatos – recitó de memoria. Las cejas de Harry se estrecharon aún más; él sabia de un programa llamado así, impuesto por el Ministerio, pero no entendía que tenía que ver eso con que Malfoy estuviera frente a su "puerta no visible" — Y como parte de ese programa tengo que pedir disculpas por mi actitud pasada a las personas contra las que haya cometido ofensas graves durante la guerra

Como ahí se terminaba el discurso que el asesor del Ministerio le había enseñado, Draco se sintió más nervioso, con una terrible angustia subiendo por su garganta, provocándole un nudo que la bloqueaba casi por completo. Sabía de sobra qué debía decir, y sabía que debía decirlo de inmediato, antes de que la situación se volviera más incómoda; pero una parte de él, la mayor parte, se negaba a hacerlo y arrastrarse frente a Potter. A pesar de sus deseos, hizo lo que era su deber por su propio bien

— En el... — carraspeó para limpiar su garganta, al sentir que las palabras se le atoraban — En el Ministerio han revisado mis recuerdos y han encontrado que la mayoría de las personas contra las que cometí alguna ofensa grave o contra quienes fui cómplice de esas ofensas graves, están muertas, así que han considerado que es mi deber empezar pidiéndote disculpas a ti — cerró los ojos, tragándose el poco orgullo que le quedaba — Así que, Potter…… Te….pido disculpas sinceras por todo lo que pude haber hecho o dicho con ánimo de ofenderte, herirte e incluso acabar con tu vida.

Harry había escuchado atentamente todo lo que Draco había dicho, pero en todo momento había estado seguro de que no podía ser otra cosa que una broma. Cuando lo vio mirándolo fijamente en espera de su respuesta con angustia mal contenida, cayó en la cuenta de que debía ser cierto, porque de momento nadie estaba sonriendo.

Sintió que se le entumecía el estomago, mientras sus entrañas formaban una especie de nudo gigante; por más que lo deseó no se le ocurrió nada insultante que decir, sabía que el arrepentimiento de Malfoy podía no ser genuino, sobre todo porque era obligado, pero aún a pesar de eso su corazón Gryffindor se estremeció. No podía negarse, simplemente no podía.

— Acepto… tus disculpas, Malfoy — le contestó con dificultad, mientras cierta emoción irreconocible lo invadía; se sentía bien perdonar. Aunque todo fuera una treta para satisfacer al Ministerio, se sentía bien.

Malfoy soltó la respiración, dejando notar que la había estado conteniendo — Bien — dijo, enrojeciendo de manera extraña, para después buscar lentamente algo por todas las bolsas de su saco y pantalón, tardándose en ello una eternidad según Harry. Cuando al fin lo ubicó, pareció dudar un momento, y después de suspirar con pesadez lo extrajo de su bolsillo. Era un trozo de pergamino doblado por la mitad que extendió hacia Harry, quien lo tomó confundido, notando que en la parte superior decía su propio nombre y en la inferior las palabras "Quedas Disculpado" precedidas por una línea.

Malfoy desvió su mirada hacia los árboles que estaban cruzando la calle, evadiendo claramente la mirada de Harry.

— ¿Podrías firmarlo? — le preguntó avergonzado, dirigiéndole apenas unas mirada adolorida. Harry pareció no comprender bien de lo que se trataba, por lo cual Malfoy habló de nuevo — Es para el Ministerio, debo presentarla firmada como prueba de que realmente estuve aquí, y de que tú de verdad me has disculpado — sus palabras sonaron tan vacilantes como seguramente lo estaba su orgullo. Por ello Harry firmó sin hacer más preguntas, transformando su varita en una elegante pluma entintada y recargándose dificultosamente contra una de las maderas de la acera de sus vecinos.

Cuando devolvió el pergamino firmado, se preguntó si debía hacer algo para hacerle saber a Malfoy que no debía sentirse mal con todo ese asunto, que él de hecho estaba orgulloso de que lo estuviera haciendo, pues eso demostraba su fuerza de carácter y sus deseos de reintegrarse a la comunidad, olvidándose de sus viejas creencias; pero para cuando se decidió a hablar Malfoy ya estaba dándosela la vuelta, después de articular un rápido y muy bajo — Gracias Potter.

Harry estiró la mano, sujetando suavemente a Malfoy para evitar que se marchara, luego le sonrió — De nada Malfoy — le dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su espontánea amabilidad — ¿No te gustaría pasar? — le preguntó, un tanto nervioso al darse cuenta que lo tenia sujeto; lo soltó suavemente y señaló hacia su espalda donde debía estar la puerta de su casa. Se ruborizó ligeramente pensando que eso sonaba como una proposición, y él de ninguna forma lo pretendía así — Ummm, sabes, tengo tu varita…— Intento justificar — Y creo que deberías tenerla tú, ya que te pertenece — se sintió nervioso al notar que Malfoy lo miraba atentamente — No… no te la había dado porque no ha habido oportunidad, ya sabes… usualmente… no nos hablamos, creo, así que no lo había hecho, pero, umm, si quieres puedo dártela ahora mismo y así tú podrías tenerla — al lograr quedarse callado se maldijo a sí mismo por quedar como un imbécil hablando entre balbuceos y frases desconectadas, pero no lo había podido evitar, la mirada de Malfoy lo ponía nervioso de una manera extraña; Merlín, hasta las manos le estaban sudando. Parpadeó intentando serenarse y deshacerse del efecto que causaban en él esos ojos grises que lo miraban con intensidad.

— Yo... eh… — Draco respiró para intentar serenarse. Acababa de vivir un momento realmente humillante, aunque estaba conciente que desde el año anterior había tenido muchos momentos así; peor aún, había muchos por venir si pretendía que el Ministerio le entregara su constancia de "Reivindicado", y con ello el reconocimiento de su inocencia. Había estado tan angustiado con lo que sucedería el día que tuviera que disculparse con Potter que había imaginado decenas de situaciones posibles, sin embargo con Merlín de testigo podía jurar que en ningún momento se le había ocurrido que Potter lo invitaría a pasar a su casa para devolverle su varita.

— Supongo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión ­— dijo al fin, recomponiendo su postura — Debo entregar esto — elevó ligeramente el pedazo de pergamino que Potter acababa de firmar — en el Ministerio antes de que piensen que ha surgido algún "inconveniente" entre nosotros y manden aurores a buscarme — se ruborizó ligeramente al pensar en lo denigrante que sería que los aurores realmente llegaran a detenerlo frente a Potter.

Harry no supo por qué en ese momento su ánimo flaqueó — Vaya, en ese caso, será en otra ocasión — le sonrió con incomodidad. Malfoy hizo un ligero asentimiento a modo de despedida, y sin inmutarse por los riesgos de ser visto por muggles, se concentró en desaparecer justo ahí.

Cuando Harry pensó que Malfoy se esfumaría, el rubio volvió a mirarlo con cierta pesadumbre — Oye, Potter — lo llamó con notoria incomodidad — ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Granger y a Weasley?.

Por un instante Harry se tensó con preocupación, pero de inmediato comprendió que debía tratarse de la "Reivindicación". Antes de que respondiera, Malfoy lo interrumpió ­— En el Ministerio me recomendaron encontrarlos en el Instituto, y también a ti; afortunadamente sabía la ubicación de tu casa, pero las de ellos las desconozco, y sinceramente no considero una buena opción acercarme a ellos en un lugar tan concurrido.

El asentimiento de Harry dejó claro que estaba de acuerdo ­— Estoy seguro de que Ron dijo que esta noche iría a recoger a Hermione a la Biblioteca Central de Estudios Paranormales como a eso de las 8:00 pm, seguro que ahí puedes encontrarlos — le recomendó, sabiendo que todo mago de estudios superiores sabría su ubicación, y que a pesar de que por fuera parecía una fea tienda de antigüedades, por dentro hospedaba a la mejor Biblioteca Mágica del país.

— Sí, es buen lugar, nunca está muy concurrido por ahí a esa hora — dijo para sí mismo, para después dirigir su mirada nerviosa hacia Harry — Eh, gracias por la información, Potter — Tras hacer una mueca de sonrisa, se desapareció.

En cuanto vio la ausencia del rubio, Harry respiró aliviado ­— ¿Pero que clase de imbécil soy? ­— se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta­— A lo que me orilla la soledad, coquetear con Malfoy, que estúpido, ¿Por qué por el Grandisimo Merlin lo invite a pasar? ¿En que estabas pensado Harry Potter, en que jodidos estabas pensando? — se recriminó una y otra vez mientras entraba a su casa.

Mientras esperaba por su cena, no pudo evitar pensar en lo inusual que había sido su conversación con Malfoy; sobre todo porque se le podía clasificar como tal, sobre todo por que no habían estado presentes los insultos y menos aún hechizos de por medio. Nunca habían hablado de esa manera, no que recordara, no desde que habían sido "sorteados" por el Sombrero Seleccionador para casas enemistadas por tradición.

Sentía curiosidad por cómo reaccionarían Ron y Hermione al recibir las disculpas de Malfoy, pero sobre todo le preocupaba que Ron no se portara a la altura de la situación, aunque sabía que podía confiar en que Hermione se encargaría de hacerlo entrar en razón, como acostumbraba. La sensación de que él había sabido casi al instante que la Biblioteca era la mejor opción le sembró una duda ¿Quién le había dicho que Malfoy estudiaba ahí hasta muy tarde? estaba seguro que se lo habían dicho, pero no podía recordar quién, sobre todo porque no acostumbraba hablar sobre Malfoy con nadie.

Cenó en su cuarto acompañado solamente por sus recuerdos, pensando a cada tanto en lo bien que se veía Malfoy de cerca y portándose como una persona civilizada, de esa forma hasta podía creer que era agradable e innegablemente atractivo; reconocer su homosexualidad le había abierto la mente y le había dado la capacidad de admitir la belleza física hasta de su peor enemigo del colegio

— Puta Soledad — dijo pícara e irónicamente antes de beber de su jugo de calabaza.

Más tarde, fastidiado de recorrer los canales de televisión con la ayuda de su inseparable control remoto, dándose cuenta de que no había nada interesante que ver, optó por darse una relajante ducha.

Las clases del día lo habían dejado fastidiado para variar, pero sin duda la visita de Malfoy lo había conmocionado y necesita con urgencia dejar de pensar en ello. Tomó el jabón mientras se sumergía en el chorro de agua, sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo disminuía agradablemente; se acarició el pecho con la barra de jabón, deseando que fueran las manos de algún chico "agradable e innegablemente atractivo". La abstinencia sexual no era buena en absoluto para un joven de su edad.

Mientras se secaba, el sonido de su teléfono móvil le anunció una llamada. Colocándose la toalla rodeando su cintura, salió del baño con dirección a su cama, donde el móvil parecía amenazarle con hechizarlo de no contestar por la insistencia y estridencia del sonido.

No dudó ni por instante que se trataba de Hermione, pues era la única con quien mantenía comunicación muggle, y quien bajo amenaza de restaurar "El Retrato de la Gran Señora Black" lo había animado a comprarlo. La saludó con el entusiasmo de siempre, notando que la voz de ella sonaba exaltada

— ¡No te imaginas com quién nos hemos topado a la salida de la Biblioteca, Harry! — le comentó aun conmocionada.

— Sorpréndeme — le retó Harry, sonriendo al saber perfectamente de quién se trataba.

— Era Malfoy, Harry. ¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Puedes creerlo? Draco Malfoy, aún no quepo en mi asombro.

— No me digas, ¿Se lo han topado por casualidad? — dijo fingiendo desconocer el asunto.

— No, fue... extraño, bastante diría yo, pero él estaba ahí esperándonos; resulta que está en el programa de "Reivindicación del Ministerio" y debía disculparse con nosotros.

— ¡Y con mucha gente, no lo dudes! — espetó Ron desde algún lugar cercano al móvil de Hermione

— Ya basta, Ron — le amenazó ella sin reparos; un bufido de exaltación cruzo la línea de comunicación, pero Ron no dijo más. Harry pudo imaginar la mirada fulminante que su amiga habría dirigido a Ron para hacerlo callar — Como te decía, Harry, Malfoy quería disculparse. Suena raro ¿No?, pero parecía sincero.

— ¡Siiiii, claro! — se mofó Ron — sobre todo cuando nos dio esos pergaminos para que le firmáramos; no sabes lo emotivo que fue ese momento, casi lo abrazo conmovido — ironizó el pelirrojo.

— ¡Ronald Weasley! — soltó Hermione, y tras un "auch" por parte del pelirrojo, volvió a hablar — Yo, a diferencia de Ron, pienso que fue sincero. Además, me parece muy bien que el Ministerio este apoyándolos para que se reintegren de una manera civilizada, no podemos quedarnos enfrascados en las viejas rivalidades eternamente.

— No, eso sería imperdonable para nosotros, que clase de magos seríamos si anduviéramos por la calle sintiendo rencor por los idiotas que INTENTARON MATARNOS — gritó frustrado el pelirrojo, resistiéndose a mantener la boca cerrada.

— ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! — '_ahora si estas en problemas, amigo'_ pensó Harry un tanto divertido, en parte de acuerdo con Ron, después de todo — Creo que mejor te llamo luego Harry, Ron y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente de este asunto. ¿Puedes creer que intentó hechizar a Malfoy? por Merlín, que actitud tan infantil, y para colmo quiso quemar el pergamino que debía firmar invocando Fuego Maldito, Harry ¡Fuego Maldito! como si fuera capaz de controlarlo. Si no es porque lo detuve a tiempo, habría provocado un incendio en la Biblioteca y eso si que no se hubiera perdonado, y no me vengas con excusas Ronald.

— Esta bien Herm, llámame cuando quieras, pero creo que no deben discutir por lo ocurrido, después de todo la Biblioteca no sufrió ningún daño, supongo.

— Claro que no — dijo ella exaltada — Primero muerta que permitirlo — Harry sonrió al pensar que su amiga venía arrastrando desde Hogwarts un serio problema de prioridades — por cierto, la razón de la llamada era para ponerte sobre aviso; no te sorprendas si uno de estos días te topas con Malfoy, espero que no quieras atacarlo como Ron, y mucho menos te pongas a soltar vulgaridades contra su parentela. Dale una oportunidad Harry, sólo esta tratando de adaptarse como todos nosotros.

— Descuida Herm, haré mi mejor esfuerzo — sonrió travieso al preguntarse que pensaría Hermione, pero más aún que podría pensar o querer hacer Ron en contra de Malfoy si les contara que la visita ya había ocurrido y que incluso opinaba que el chico lucía muy atractivo.

— Sabes, aún me pregunto como fue que se enteró de que estaríamos ahí a esa hora, porque desde que lo vimos parecía estar esperando por nosotros.

— Es un misterio sin duda, Herm, talvez en el Ministerio le habrán informado; además, tú pasas mucho tiempo ahí, supongo que han coincidido en varias ocasiones ¿Acaso no me comentaste alguna vez que el iba a diario? — preguntó confundido, al pensar que ella era la única persona que le había podido decir sobre las idas de Malfoy a la Biblioteca por la coincidencia que tenían en el gusto por la lectura.

— No, seguro que no, yo nunca lo había visto ahí, será porque no pongo mucha atención en las personas que van y las que no, voy ahí a estudiar, no a hacer amistades, mucho menos a revisar la lista de visitantes — contestó casi indignada, como si le molestara que se pusiera en tela de juicio su capacidad de concentración o su excesivo gusto por el estudio.

— Debió ser alguien más — contestó Harry, ensimismado — Bueno, cuídense chicos y por favor, no discutan por esto, después de todo las cosas no pasaron a mayores.

— Talvez tengas razón — medio reconoció ella — Cuídate mucho Harry, y no olvides que mañana debemos estar temprano en la explanada del Instituto para que nos asignen a nuestros "Tutores de Estudios Vocacionales".

— Claro, como olvidarlo — se quejó Harry — Si los profesores no se cansan de hablar sobre la importancia de contar con un estudiante de niveles avanzados que nos guíe en desarrollo de nuestros trabajos finales, que pesadez.

Tras despedirse de sus amigos, Harry se sentó sobre la cama, todavía bufando de disgusto por tener que madrugar al día siguiente; no entendía por qué hacían tanto alboroto por eso de asignar tutores y mucho menos por qué debían ser nombrados frente a todos los estudiantes. Algo más privado le sentaría mejor, no ayudaba en nada para su situación actual que les hubieran advertido que asistieran vestidos formalmente porque los reporteros de los "diarios más importantes" estarían ahí, como si necesitara más reporteros acosándolo.

Como si una bludger hubiera golpeado su cabeza para volverlo a la realidad, Harry se puso de pie exaltado.

— El día de la asignación de Tutores — dijo en voz alta — ese es el día en que Terry y Anthony dijeron que Malfoy estaría tirado en la explanada — no cabía en su conmoción, ¿Cómo demonios había olvidado eso? —Eso sólo puede significar que ¡Ah! — un jadeo escapó de su boca — ellos van a secuestrar a Malfoy — se pasó las manos por el cabello, mientras empezaba a andar por la habitación buscando ropa desesperadamente.

Le quedaba claro quién le había contado que Malfoy pasaba todas sus tardes en la Biblioteca y no salía de ahí hasta llegada la noche. Peor aún, mientras se colocaba los pantalones comprendió el hecho de que, dada la hora, ellos ya debían haberlo capturado. _"Nunca se va antes de las ocho"_ le había dicho Terry. "_Y nunca después de las nueve" _había sido el comentario de Anthony; ellos habían planeado esperar durante todo ese rango de tiempo.

Casi a trompicones salió de su habitación, colocándose la varita dentro del bolsillo; bajar las escaleras abrochándose la camisa no había sido buena idea, y estuvo a punto de caer por ellas. Como pudo se equilibró para seguir corriendo, corrió hecho un rayo hacia la puerta de entrada de su casa, apenas gritándole a Kreacher que volvería mas tarde.

Al abrir la puerta, el frío de la noche londinense le caló hasta los huesos; fue hasta entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que era buena idea llevarse un buen abrigo para no quedar hecho hielo en el trayecto. Apuntó su varita escaleras arriba invocando un accio, gracias al cual su abrigo llegó flotando hasta sus manos.

No podía permitir que Malfoy, después de lo ocurrido, fuera victima del secuestro.

* * *

Felicidades **Jhowhe !!**

**Como sabes todavia me encuentro un tanto ebria despues de la tremenda parranda que hemos armado festejando tu cumple... ojala que la jaqueca nos deje trabajar mañana... que digo trabajar.. Espero que sobrevivamos a esto... Ji Ji Ji**

A quienes tienen la amabilidad de leer, muchas gracias y a quienes quieran felicitar a **Jhowhe** conmigo, pueden hacerlo mediante un Review... Gracias Lindas !!


	2. Segunda Parte

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, no me gusta admitirlo, pero es la verdad. Además, la historia es Slash y no recibo remuneración alguna por este Mini Fic, pero sí mucha satisfacción al saber que Draco y Harry se aman, se adoran y quieren casarse en matrimonio.

**Autor:** Dunkle Hexe

**Beta: **Giulia-wb

**Nota:** He escrito este Fic con todo mi cariño y admiración para mi Queridísima Amiga **Jhowhe**, quien cumplió años el pasado 23 de Julio. Sip, el mismísimo día que Daniel R. a quien ella adora. A pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido sigo festejando y quien lo desee esta invitado a la fiesta. Muchas Felicidades **Jhowhe**, que te recuperes pronto y que cumpas muchos mas.

**Giulyy** linda, Gracias por haber beteado tambien este capitulo, te agradezco infinitamente la ayuda que me brindas, y bueno solo para no perder la costumbre, Feliz Cumpleaños atrasados tambien para ti.

… … … … … … o… o… o… … … … … …

**El Secuestro**

Harry conocia el Plan a detalle, por ello sin perder tiempo se apresuró a aparecerse en la Biblioteca Central solo para asegurarse que Malfoy al poner resistencia a los chicos en su captura no habia logrado escabullirse o retrasarlos

El viento le revoloteaba el cabello con insistencia mientras él caminaba en el pequeño parque donde había decidido aparecer, apenas a una cuadra de la Biblioteca Central. La calle, un tanto concurrida por la cercanía con algunos restaurantes, le hizo sentirse cómodo. Era bueno ver personas que no lo conocían y por ello no lo acribillaban con preguntas o halagos dulzones.

Cuando vislumbró la tienda de vejestorios caminó hasta ella intentando ser discreto, obteniendo sólo mostrarse tan sospechoso que un par de transeúntes lo miraron con el ceño fruncido. Él les sonrió tontamente, haciendo que ellos apresuraran el paso temiendo por su bienestar; aparentemente no había logrado demostrar la inocencia pretendida.

El local lucía oscuro, apenas se distinguía el letrero que decía "cerrado" a través del cristal de la desvencijada puerta. Sin embargo eso no lo desmotivó; tocó a la puerta quedamente esperando ser escuchado. Satisfecho, vio cómo se encendió la luz dentro del local, distinguiendo a un anciano caminar hacia él. El anciano se colocó tras la puerta, y a través del cristal le señaló con enojo el letrero que colgaba en ella, para después girarse y comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria.

Harry, sintiéndose molesto, tocó con más fuerza para llamar la atención del anciano. Éste se giró, sacó las llaves y abrió sólo para asomar la cabeza.

— Está cerrado jovencito, vuelva por la mañana, abrimos a las nueve — le dijo con tono gruñón.

Precavidamente, Harry metió el pie por la abertura justo antes de que el anciano volviera a cerrar la puerta, ganándose un fuerte golpe justo en el empeine.

— Es importante — le dijo con una mueca de dolor al viejo cascarrabias.

— Para usted, No... para mí, le repito, esta CERRADO — gruñó el hombre, mostrando su fea dentadura en una sonrisa burlona — cualquier cosa que desee comprar tendrá que conseguirla en otra parte o esperar hasta mañana.

— ¡Espere, no deseo comprar nada, vengo a…! — Harry se pegó más a la puerta, echando un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que ningún muggle lo escuchara —…la Biblioteca — le dijo de manera confidente.

— También está cerrada — contestó el anciano cortante, pero mostrándose menos hosco.

— Lo sé, pero verá, perdí algo ahí… un libro… sí, eso mismo… un libro, creo que lo dejé en una de las mesas de la Biblioteca. Es un libro muy importante, realmente sería terrible si no logro recuperarlo, no podré asistir a clases mañana; tal vez si me deja pasar a echar un vistazo pueda encontrarlo, le aseguro que no tomara mucho tiempo, recuerdo bien en qué mesa estaba. — aseguró, poniendo su mejor cara de simpatía. Harry estaba conciente de lo enorme que era la Biblioteca tras esa tienda, pero también sabía que de estar Malfoy ahí herido podría verlo de inmediato en un rápido recorrido.

En un intento desesperado por ganarse la aprobación del anciano, se corrió los mechones de cabello de la frente intentando sostenerlos en su oreja. Sin embargo, su cabello tan rebelde como era volvió de inmediato a su posición original.

Los ojos del anciano brilla ron con incredulidad — ¡Oh, por Merlín, pero si usted es Harry Potter! — exclamó maravillado, mirando aún fijamente hacia su oculta cicatriz. Una sonrisa incomoda se formó en el rostro de Harry, que apenas cabeceó de manera afirmativa.

— Pase, pase, señor Potter — le dijo el viejo con adoración, abriendo la puerta de par en par, mientras se sacudía las manos de manera nerviosa antes de tendérsela a Harry en un saludo más caluroso de lo necesario — es un honor tenerlo aquí. Permítame revisar la lista de objetos olvidados que dejó la Bibliotecaria — El viejo caminó hasta detrás de la barra de la tienda de antigüedades, sacando un pesado libro que ostentaba un gruesa y polvosa cubierta de piel. La abrió haciendo flotar un halo de suciedad muy cerca de su rostro, lo cual no pareció molestarle; pasó su largo y arrugado dedo sobre el papel, murmurando suavemente algunas palabras.

Antes de lo esperado, volvió su vista hacia Harry — Oh, cuánto lo siento señor Potter, no hay ningún libro aquí; solo un juego de guantes, un gorro y una capa. La mayoría de chicos son muy cuidadosos con sus pertenencias, es muy raro que olviden cosas personales, pero si lo hacen aquí es donde son anotadas — el anciano se frotó la barbilla pensativamente — a menos que alguien más lo tomara — aclaró.

Harry lucía desesperado porque sabía que estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso, pero debía cerciorarse — Entiendo, pero aún así me gustaría poder pasar y revisar rápido, sólo para asegurarme — insistió, incomodo.

— Verá señor Potter, para mí seria un verdadero placer poder servirle, tratándose de usted no tendría ningún inconveniente en hacer una pequeña excepción; lamentablemente, las llaves de la Biblioteca no están a mi disposición. Yo sólo me encargo de atender la tienda, es la señora Springmoon quien tiene a su cargo el abrir y cerrar la Biblioteca; pero los objetos olvidados me los pasa a mí, los tengo aquí en la trastienda. Si desea puedo revisar las listas de los días anteriores, tal vez lo dejó en uno de esos. — sugirió el anciano, hojeando con rapidez las páginas anteriores del libro.

— No, estoy seguro de que fue hoy — comentó Harry con cansancio y ansiedad.

— En ese caso debió tomarlo alguna otra persona, pues todos los libros son regresados a sus lugares por medio de un hechizo, y los que no pertenecen a la Biblioteca llegan al escritorio de la señora Springmoon, así como cualquier otro objeto; una vez hasta un niño que estaba perdido flotó hasta ahí — comentó el anciano, mirando hacia la distancia de manera pensativa.

— Quiere decir que usan un hechizo para asegurarse que nada ni nadie permanezca en la Biblioteca sino pertenece a ella — interrogó, sintiéndose listo para salir corriendo de obtener una respuesta afirmativa

— Si, así es señor, se tuvo que hacer así para evitar que algunos graciosos nos dejaran bombas malolientes y demás artículos desagradables como libros devora hombres. Los jóvenes pueden llegar a ser muy entusiastas cuando se trata de experimentar: hubo un par que se quedaron en la biblioteca sólo para comprobar si era cierto que en ella rondaba el fantasma de Shakespare, afortunadamente los escuché gritar y llame a la señora Springmoon, quien llegó justo antes de que los asfixiara un libro antiguo del ala de Misterios y Magia Oscura al que no le agrada ser abierto.

Harry estaba horrorizado, incapaz de creer que hubiera libros capaces de semejantes atrocidades; sin embargo pensó que lo mejor era no preocuparse por ello de momento y continuar con su cometido. Se rasco la cabeza, confundido — Disculpe, ¿Y esas cosas, la capa, el abrigo y el gorro pertenecen a varias personas o de casualidad son de la misma? — preguntó, temiendo obtener como respuesta un "no es de su incumbencia".

Afortunadamente, el anciano sonrió. Harry no entendió a que se debía la picardía en esa sonrisa; no había preguntado nada fuera de lo normal, sí muy estúpido, pero no digno de esa reacción.

El anciano carraspeó intentando disimular, y sin dirigirle la palabra a Harry caminó hacia la trastienda, entrando por una puerta al final de la barra. Harry escuchó algunos ruidos de cosas que caían, y estuvo a punto de aprovechar la ausencia del anciano para irse de una buena vez; pero antes de que pudiera darse vuelta, los pasos sonaban otra vez demasiado cerca.

— Tome, puede llevárselos, su pequeño secreto está a salvo conmigo — aseguró el viejo, acercándose a Harry para guiñarle el ojo de manera cómplice mientras le entregaba un paquete envuelto en una especie de papel rústico.

— ¿Qué secreto? — preguntó Harry completamente pasmado, mirando cómo el paquete era depositado sobre sus manos.

— Oh, no se preocupe, no le comentaré a nadie, lo juro; pero yo que usted iba pronto a ver a ese chico, porque cuando se marchaba se topó con un par de bravucones que parecían querer lastimarlo. A él se le escapó comentarles sobre usted y la "amistad" que los unía; sin embargo los chicos no lo dejaban en paz, tanto que terminó saliendo a toda prisa de aquí sin recuperar sus pertenencias.

— La "amistad" que nos une? — preguntó Harry, desconcertándose en mayor medida.

— Bueno, él los amenazó con algo como "Potter y yo tenemos un acuerdo", pero no hace falta tener mucha imaginación para saber a que clase de "acuerdo" se refería — la sonrisa del viejo se ensanchó con morbosidad, dejando ver sus sucios dientes — todos hemos leído sobre la clase de "acuerdos" que "fomenta" usted con los chicos de los alrededores, y es innegable que el heredero de los Malfoy es lo suficientemente tentador como para arriesgarse a "acordar" con él, y teniendo en cuenta la ira que eso causaría en su padre, es normal que usted tema que él se entere — le dijo, mostrándose exageradamente complaciente, pero aún así arrugando la nariz al hacer mención de Draco.

Los ojos de Harry se desorbitaron al punto de lo peligroso, tan molesto como sorprendido por las conclusiones del anciano.

— Malfoy y yo no tenemos el tipo de acuerdo que usted esta pensando — bufó indignado, mostrando su dedo índice al viejo — Yo no hago acuerdos con todos los tipos que se me pasan enfrente — aseguró, elevando el tono de voz mientras erguía también el dedo medio — ¡Y, definitivamente yo no le tengo ningún miedo a Lucius Malfoy! — casi gritó, elevando el dedo anular y apretando los labios convirtiéndolos en una fina línea.

— No ha sido mi intención que se molestara, señor Potter, sólo era un comentario – dijo el anciano – además, no estoy juzgándolo de ninguna manera; al contrario, ya me gustaría a mí tener su juventud y atractivo para conseguir a chicos tan apuestos como el que sale en la foto de El Profeta con usted, o como el mismo joven Malfoy — comentó el hombre, dejando notar que lo decía más por su bienestar que por convicción; como si creyera que Harry sacaría la varita y lo hechizaría en cualquier momento.

Harry, boquiabierto, apenas pudo soltar una exclamación indignada. Ese tipo pervertido, metiche y lo peor de todo gruñón se estaba atreviendo a insinuar que él tenía algo con Malfoy. ¿Pero cómo se le podía ocurrir semejante estupidez? si el vejete ni siquiera lo conocía, no podría saber nada sobre él, mucho menos sus gustos; que a el Malfoy ni le gustaba… o… bueno… talvez un poco, pero sólo eso, un poco, nada que resultara preocupante.

Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir lo miró directo a los ojos — Mi interés por éstas prendas no es de su incumbencia — sentenció, para después darse la vuelta y salir de la tienda de manera presurosa, sin siquiera agradecer la atención que el anciano le había brindado.

— ¡Héroes! — Exclamó negando con la cabeza el anciano, apenas la figura de Harry desapareció de su vista — Sólo hay una cosa peor que un héroe, y eso es un héroe marica — Bufó con frustración, mientras volvía a echar llave a la puerta y apagaba las luces para intentar dormir.

Harry se apareció en un callejón solitario. El estruendoso maullido de un gato a sus espaldas lo hizo soltar un respingo; escuchó al gato correr en dirección contraria a él, tirando un bote de basura en su carrera. El sonido hizo eco en el callejón poniéndolo nervioso.

Caminó alerta, con la varita bien sujeta bajo su abrigo, mientras bajo el brazo contrario sostenía fervientemente el paquete que había recibido en la tienda de antigüedades; observó un coche pasar frente a él a la salida del callejón, el cual atravesó la calle en un carrera demasiado frenética, tomando en cuenta que no veía ningún otro auto a la distancia.

El Instituto apareció frente a él, imponente como solía lucir pero más misterioso por la oscuridad, con apenas unos rayos de luz de luna que se proyectaban entre sus torres y vitrales de acabados antiguos; en las rejas de entrada portaba orgulloso un enorme letrero que elegantemente enmarcado en madera anunciaba que dentro de esas instalaciones se encontraba la Academia de Educación Teológica Fundamentalista Sn Jones, lo cual mantenía a los muggles a una distancia siempre notable.

Se acercó hasta un buzón colocado al lado de la cerradura de la puerta. Ahí, en un pequeño orificio, introdujo apenas la punta de su varita para que fuera identificada. Escuchó el sonido agudo del seguro de la puerta desactivándose, mientras un pequeño revoloteo le indicaba que tenia un mensaje pendiente; sumergió la mano dentro del buzón sacando un pergamino pequeño, que aparte de darle la bienvenida e informarle sus clases del siguiente día, sus deberes y exámenes mas próximos, aprovechaba el momento para informarle la fecha de pago de su próxima colegiatura. Harry bufó, pensando en lo mucho que le costaba su educación y lo poco que en realidad estaba aprendiendo.

Después de guardarse despreocupadamente el pergamino en el bolsillo, empujó suavemente la puerta para no hacerla chirriar; el jardín principal lucía tranquilo, aunque más frío que la calle. Podía deberse a la humedad en las copas de los árboles y el pasto, resultado del rocío que una noche helada como esa les dejaba.

Caminó por el amplio sendero empedrado que lo conducía al primer edificio, que sólo contaba con oficinas de profesores y personal administrativo. Pasó frente al módulo de atención, que se ubicaba justo al lado de unas enormes puertas labradas; era el único acceso al edificio principal, donde las clases se impartían. Afortunadamente quien atendía el módulo sólo permanecía en el durante el horario de entrada y salida para encargarse de vigilar que ningún muggle interesado en la Teología Fundamentalista descubriera el segundo edificio, más aún evitar que descubriera que había en realidad en el primero, llenando al pobre incauto de información inútil, folletos y explicaciones aterradoras sobre las reglas para poder formar parte de los adeptos.

Al pasar a través de las enormes puertas, la imagen frente a sus ojos lo sobrecogió. La enorme explanada que servía como área de reunión para eventos escolares, apenas iluminada por un par de farolas en cada uno de sus costados, imponente por sí misma, no fue capaz de captar su atención como lo hizo la silueta hecha ovillo en medio de ella.

Desde que el plan le había sido revelado supo que eso era lo que iba a ocurrir, estaba conciente que esa era la escena con la que se iba a encontrar, solo que en su mente creyó que encontraría a un "maldito engreído" recibiendo su merecido, pero mientras avanzaba hacia el cuerpo que tiritaba, lo que sus ojos captaban era a un ser humano totalmente sobre pasado por la situación que estaba viviendo.

Malfoy estaba ahí, frente a él, tirado sobre el piso de piedra, empapado, acurrucándose como podía en sus propios brazos y piernas, totalmente desnudo, totalmente derrotado. Sollozando tal vez de odio, tal vez de frustración, tal vez de miedo. Harry no lo supo, pero sí se dio cuenta de algo: no era divertido, ni un poco. No era gracioso verlo así, humillarlo a ese grado no hacía que su corazón se llenara de gozo por una venganza bien merecida. Todo lo contrario, lo hizo sentirse miserable, por no haberle advertido de lo que ocurriría, por no haberle dado importancia, por no haber convencido a Anthony y Terry de que su plan era una soberana estupidez, por incluso haber pensado que Malfoy lo merecía, porque nadie en el mundo merecía eso, ni cualquier otro tipo de humillación. Él, que había sido humillado y despreciado tantas veces lo sabía bien, pero a pesar de ello, su egoísmo e indiferencia al daño ajeno lo habia vencido, al fin y al cabo era de su enemigo de quien hablaban aquel dia.

Conteniendo la rabia que sentía contra sí mismo, dejó caer el paquete sobre el piso y se acercó al cuerpo del chico hincándose. Estaba temeroso porque desconocía como reaccionaria Malfoy al verlo, porque no sabía si su ayuda sería aceptada.

Al poner sus manos sobre la suave piel de los hombros de Malfoy, descubrió que estaba tan fría como un glacial. Su sentimiento de miseria aumentó; si él, meticulosamente abrigado, sentía que el aire gélido le hería la piel, no se imaginaba cómo se encontraría Malfoy, que soportaba en total desnudez esa álgida noche.

— Malfoy… Malfoy… ¿Me escuchas? — le preguntó, removiéndolo para tratar de llamar su atención.

Malfoy, con mirada aturdida, intentó girar el rostro para mirar a quien le hablaba. Sus manos temblaban, aún sujetando su cuerpo; sin embargo, no hizo ningún gesto que le permitiera saber a Harry si había sido reconocido. Entonces, mientras lo miraba, descubrió que los temblores del chico, aunque repentinos, no eran tan ligeros como había creído. En realidad parecía haberse estado convulsionando momentos antes. Sus ojos estaban muy dilatados.

— ¡Oh, mierda, estas casi inconciente! — gimió Harry con desesperación.

El aspecto de Malfoy era deplorable; con la mirada perdida, los labios resecos y azulados, la piel tan pálida que podía distinguir el verde de sus venas transparentándose a través de ella; la frente sudorosa, lo cual podría deberse a una fiebre intensa provocada por la hipotermia que parecía empezar a azotar su cuerpo.

De pronto, los ojos de Malfoy se tornaron blanquecinos. Su boca se abrió en un mudo grito de dolor, mientras su cuerpo empezó a vibrar al principio ligeramente. Pero a cada segundo esas vibraciones se fueron convirtiendo en movimientos espasmódicos hasta terminar convulsionando su cuerpo completamente.

Harry estaba aterrado, paralizado ante la imagen atroz frente a sus ojos. Había soltado una exclamación de pánico y se había quedado tan quieto como una piedra, incapaz de reaccionar, imposibilitado siquiera para pensar.

El cuerpo de Malfoy se detuvo de pronto, inundándose con frío sudor que el viento evaporó al instante, haciendo que los poros de su piel absorbieran todo esa frialdad, arrastrándolo cada vez más cerca del punto sin retorno.

El miedo se hizo presente en Harry; si no hacía algo pronto Malfoy se iba a morir frente a sus ojos. El plan idiota se estaba convirtiendo en un plan homicida, ¿Cómo era que nadie había medido las consecuencias? ¿Cómo era que a ese par de locos, según inteligentes, no se les había ocurrido que dejar a alguien a la intemperie, en una noche tan fria era riesgoso, más aún después de haberlo sumergido en un río de agua helada? Claro que todavía era verano, pero las noches seguían siendo frías, tanto como un maldito témpano de hielo.

Azorado por el remordimiento, el coraje, la miseria, la tristeza, la compasión y el miedo, sentimientos contradictorios que bullían en su interior, se acercó a Malfoy, intentando comprobar si todavía respiraba. Se sintió aliviado al notar que aún lo hacía.

— No te asustes, Malfoy, voy a ayudarte — le dijo, intentando reconfortarlo, imaginándose la intensidad del sufrimiento de su Némesis.

Se quitó a toda prisa el abrigo, el jersey y la camisa que vestía, sintiendo como finas dagas heladas penetraban en su piel; no esperó a perder su temperatura corporal porque era justo lo que Malfoy necesitaba. Sin pensar en nada más lo abrazó con fuerza, apretándose contra él, sobre él, que todavía ladeado en el suelo parecía incapaz de variar por sí mismo su postura.

— ¡Mierda! — soltó, estremeciéndose al sentir el frío contacto con la piel de Malfoy.

Su propia temperatura bajó considerablemente a pesar de haber colocado su abrigo a manera de cobertor sobre ellos dos, intentaba transmitir un poco de su calor a Malfoy para hacerle mermar el frío; así era como lo hacían los rescatistas en un programa de televisión que había visto muchos años atrás, no se había detenido a meditar las consecuencias, mucho menos a preocuparse por el pudor y el recato, porque si esas convulsiones eran de verdad por hipotermia Malfoy no tendría un mañana para seguir pidiendo perdón al mundo. Tendría negada la posibilidad de intentar continuar, bueno o malo, no merecía morir así y menos por un estúpido plan inspirado en una venganza sin sentido.

Harry rodeó a Malfoy protectoramente con ambos brazos, intentando frotar las partes del cuerpo del chico a su alcance para hacer que su temperatura corporal aumentara. Después de un rato, empezó a notar que la frialdad mermaba muy lentamente; tendría que tener paciencia si de verdad quería ayudarle a recuperarse.

Tras haber estado por bastante tiempo frotándolo, empezó a preocuparse; después de todo ahora que Malfoy parecía empezar a recuperar un poco de su temperatura, la tibieza entre ambos se había vuelto mucho más cómoda. Cerrando con fuerza los ojos reprimió sus pensamientos tanto como pudo, para despejar su pervertida mente de todo lo que sabía que podía hacerle a un lindo cuerpo masculino tendido bajo el propio; trató de concentrarse en buscar una manera de mover su cuerpo entumecido sin causarle ningún daño a Malfoy en el proceso. Tenían que salir de ahí. La madrugada avanzaba sin piedad, por ello, entre más pronto estuvieran fuera, menos expuestos estaban al ridículo.

Cuidando no desabrigar a Malfoy, se movió lentamente, escurriéndose entre el abrigo y el cuerpo del chico para quedar fuera del acogedor ambiente, una extraña sensación de placer lo invadió al ir sintiendo como bajo su torax resbala una piel sedosa, exitandose al ir recorriendo el cuerpo de Malfoy casi por completo, un cuerpo hermoso que invitaba a la lujuria, que pedia a gritos ser poseido, ahi, debíl, dócil, desnudo... Apretó las mandibulas reprendiendose a si mismo por sus pensamientos, convenciendose de que no era ni el momento, ni la circunstancia adecuada para estar pensando en sexo y menos aun en sexo con Malfoy. Al incorporarse notó que Malfoy parecía estar conciente pero mantenía los ojos cerrados; su respiración pausada dentro del abrigo bien podría indicar que dormía pero dudaba que en verdad lo hiciera, tal vez solo estaba tan molesto o consternado con la situación que prefería no moverse.

Temblando, jaló el paquete sacando de el un enorme y pesado abrigo en color negro, tan elegante e imponente que Harry ni por un momento dudo que realmente pertenecía a Malfoy; se lo colocó, convenciéndose que lo mejor era no desabrigarlo, el intercambio después de todo, no marcaba ninguna diferencia.

Se colocó las prendas que se había quitado antes del abrigo. Cuando este rodeó su cuerpo, pudo sentir el suave aroma de la loción de Malfoy; era peculiar, embriagadora y excitante pero nada exuberante, era un aroma delicado. Cerró los ojos, aspirándolo hondo, deleitándose con la sensación de seducción que le provocó a tal grado, que se apapachó un poco con el abrigo sin querer.

Tan pronto como pudo, abrió los ojos, intentando aclarar sus emociones; tanta cercanía con Malfoy le estaba afectando. A pesar de ello, volvió acercarse a ese cuerpo inmóvil, e intentó deshacer el abrazo que Malfoy ejercía sobre si mismo. Notó que no era posible, tanteó confundido las manos de Malfoy, buscando la razón de la resistencia.

Soltó un bufido indignado al sentir que algo que no podía ver las tenia sujetas. Fue hasta sus pies, encontrando la misma textura en ellos; algo rugoso los sostenía.

— Finite incantatem — pronunció, apuntando hacia los pies y manos de Malfoy; ambos pares de miembros se deslizaron deshaciendo el abrazo. Giró suavemente a Malfoy hasta colocarlo boca arriba, colocando sus propias manos en el dorso del chico para levantarlo. Malfoy no se resistió; como un manso cordero se dejo levantar, abriendo los ojos pero manteniendo su mirada fija en su propio cuerpo.

Harry cuidadosamente ayudo a Malfoy a introducir sus brazos dentro del abrigo, cerrándoselo firmemente. Al lograr su cometido recogió los guantes, colocándoselos en ambas manos; después tomó el gorro y lo puso cuidadosamente sobre la cabeza del chico, ocupándose de ladear los mechones que asomaban y le cubrían los ojos.

— Pronto te sentirás mejor — le dijo, con la voz entrecortada por la sensación de nostálgica compasión que lo invadía.

Malfoy lo miró, silencioso, desconcertado, estrechando la cejas sin siquiera parpadear, como si intentara comprender las intenciones de Harry. Sin embargo, no habló ni se opuso cuando Harry metió parte de su propio cuerpo bajo el brazo de él para ayudarlo a caminar.

Antes de dejarse llevar Malfoy volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Harry. Su expresión seguía siendo de no entendimiento, pero sin ninguna réplica volvió la mirada al frente y avanzó lentamente por el rumbo que Harry lo fue llevando, sus labios no se separaron ni para quejarse. El trayecto hacia la salida del Instituto se hizo largo para Harry por el peso que tenía que soportar del chico, teniendo que prácticamente cargarlo cada vez que las piernas le flaqueaban. El silenció era incomodo. Aún así, ninguno lo rompió durante todo el camino.

Harry condujo a Malfoy hasta una jardinera ayudándolo a sentarse en ella, para después hacer lo mismo. Tenía en mente descansar un par de minutos antes de saber que hacer.

— ¿Sabes dónde están tus demás pertenencias? — le preguntó Harry suavemente, tanto para llamar su atención como para conocer la respuesta.

Malfoy apenas negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes quién te hizo esto o por qué? — Harry temía que de conocer a sus agresores pudiera obsesionarse con una especie de venganza, porque venganza tras venganza eso sería un círculo vicioso, y al menos quería estar enterado para tomar sus precauciones.

Volvió a negar al instante; sin embargo, repentinamente su mirada se tornó endurecida, como si estuviera llegando a una conclusión. Lamentablemente para Harry, no habló.

— ¿Necesitas que le avise a alguien que estás bien?, conozco una manera rápida y eficaz de hacerlo — propuso sonriendo levemente.

Malfoy soltó un bufido antes de negar nuevamente. Ante tanta negativa Harry se sintió desesperado, tomó a Malfoy del brazo otra vez poniéndolo en pie y sin más se concentró para realizar una aparición conjunta.

Aparecieron en el ultimo escalón de Grinmauld Place 12 sin ningún percance. Harry usó su varita para abrir la puerta y guió a Malfoy hacia el interior, llevándolo cuidadosamente hasta el sofá donde le ayudo a acomodarse.

— Kreacher — gritó Harry caminando hacia la cocina. El elfo apareció de inmediato frente a Harry, que hurgaba en la alacena en busca de un par de tazas.

— Amo, ha vuelto, creí que el Amo estaba en apuros por la prisa con la que salió — dijo el elfo, revisando a Harry como si temiera que estuviera lastimado.

— No, ningún problema Kreacher, solo anduve por ahí perdiendo el tiempo, descuida; necesito un par de tazas de té, hay alguien en la sala esperándome, ¿Crees que podrías prepararlas y después irte a descansar?

— ¡Lo que el amo desee! — aseguró Kreacher con una gran sonrisa, tronando sus dedos para aparecer un par de tazas de té junto a una enorme tetera en una charola sobre la mesa, con un pote lleno de galletas al lado de ellas.

— Gracias Kreacher, descansa, yo atenderé a mi invitado — el elfo sin comentar nada sonrió, e hizo una profunda reverencia a Harry para desaparecer inmediatamente. Como buen sirviente sabia que no debía meterse en los asuntos de su amo, además no era la primera vez que llegaba con algún "invitado" muggle que no debía verlo, con el cual hacia sabrá Merlín que cosas en su habitación.

Que Merlín lo castigara por no confesarle a Kreacher quien era exactamente su invitado, pero lo que menos deseaba Harry en ese momento era escuchar las recomendaciones que de seguro le haría el elfo y lo preocupado que se mostraría si sabía la verdad.

— Toma — le dijo Harry a Malfoy, tendiéndole una de las tazas de té, mientras daba un sorbo a la propia. La charola con galletas y tetera lo acompañaba flotando a su lado.

Malfoy observó por varios segundos la taza, dejando notar su desconfianza, pero a pesar de ello la bebió, mientras Harry se sentaba frente a él.

— Está recién preparado, seguro te sentará bien, hace un frío de mierda allá afuera — le dijo para entablar conversación.

Malfoy ni se inmutó.

— Bien, si lo deseas puedo darte un par de prendas para que te vistas — empezó a decir, pero paró cuando notó que Malfoy cerraba los ojos para aspirar y luego exhalar sonoramente.

— Potter — dijo tan bajo que Harry apenas lo escucho — llévame al Ministerio y terminemos con esto de una vez — exigió con cansancio

— ¿Piensas hacer la denuncia? — le preguntó Harry, un tanto asustado

Malfoy sonrió irónicamente — Potter, eres un Auror y yo fui un Mortifago, has hecho todo esto para poder entregarme al Ministerio y lo entiendo, es tu deber, sólo no me hagas perder el tiempo y hazlo de una vez, así podrás verme al fin donde merezco estar y yo podré librarme de tu presencia.

— ¿Que? — preguntó Harry confundido — Malfoy, yo no soy un Auror — aclaró, casi experimentando alivio con lo agradable que resultaba decirlo

— Lo serás pronto, es igual — justificó el rubio alzándose de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto.

— Espera Malfoy, aquí hay algo que no esta claro. ¿Piensas que he ido a ayudarte y te he traído hasta MI casa, sólo para llevarte al Ministerio? ¿De qué se supone que voy a acusarte? ¿De exhibicionismo, por estar sin ropa en el instituto? — preguntó mas quejoso que interesado en la respuesta.

— Da igual de lo que me acuses, ambos sabemos que sólo hace falta que tu digas que he hecho algo malo, sea lo que sea, para que sin preguntar me encierren de por vida en Azkaban — el fastidio en Malfoy era evidente para Harry, que intentaba ser paciente. Sin embargo esas palabras habían logrado exasperarlo.

— ¡¿Y qué jodidos te hace pensar que yo quiero que te encierren?!, ¡¿Que no acaso estás en el programa ese de Reivindicación para librarte de todos los putos cargos de los que el Ministerio te acusa?1 — preguntó indignado, con los brazos en jarra.

Malfoy bufó de nuevo — Todo eso es basura, la realidad es que Reivindicado o no, siempre estaré a un paso de Azkaban; haga lo que haga siempre habrá personas como las que me atacaron esta noche que querrán verme muerto. Estoy cansado de toda esta farsa, de ser señalado, del desprecio de todos, de estar solo — replicó mirando hacia el piso, pensativo. Harry pestañeó un par de veces, muy desconcertado por la actitud de su otrora enemigo.

— ¿Solo? tú no estas solo, Malfoy. Tienes a tus padres, tienes a tus amigos, tienes a tus elfos; dudo mucho que con todo el dinero que posees debas sentirte desanimado. Eso siempre pareció hacerte muy feliz, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que tu mundo como lo conocías y apreciabas vuelva a la normalidad — le dijo, en un intento desesperado por hacerle ver que su intención era ayudarlo y no lastimarlo; por Merlín que no entendía por que estaba tratando de reconfortarlo. Tal vez estaba en su naturaleza, tal vez se debía a la compasión que le inspiraba verlo así, tan indefenso, tan derrotado, tan poco entusiasmado por la nueva oportunidad que tenia delante — Estas vivo Malfoy, eso es lo que importa, que has sobrevivido.

Malfoy sonrió sin ganas tomando las palabras de Harry con poco interés.

Harry, ante la actitud del rubio, se frotó el rostro con desesperación — Mira, vamos a la chimenea, contactemos a tus padres para que puedas volver a tu mansión y mañana esto será sólo como un mal sueño; te prometo que yo no iré al Ministerio a informar nada de lo ocurrido esta noche porque sé que no ha sido culpa tuya. Eso sí, me aseguraré de que los que te hicieron esto no vuelvan a intentarlo nunca — le dijo acercándose a él, pero deteniéndose a tiempo, justo antes de colocarle una de sus manos sobre el hombro. Entendía que ante la poca confianza mutua, no era buena idea.

Malfoy volvió a reír irónicamente, no soportando la tozudez del héroe — ¿Potter, tú no lees los diarios? — Harry negó con la cabeza, desconcertado por la pregunta, en realidad hacia mucho que no los leía para no llevarse el disgusto de ver todo lo que hablaban de él — Mis padres, Potter, no están en mi Mansión; primero porque la Mansión ya no nos pertenece, el Ministerio la incautó hace tiempo, y luego porque mis padres están en Azkaban purgando condenas vitalicias.

— ¡Por Merlín! — exclamó Harry, sintiendo como su compasión por Malfoy crecía irremediablemente, y en la justa proporción en que su respeto por el Ministerio mermaba— ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

— ¿De verdad no lo sabes? — preguntó Malfoy volviendo finalmente su mirada hacia Harry, sólo para ver que éste negaba consternado — Los encerraron tan pronto como el Wizengamot los encontró culpables de todos los cargos… — se detuvo, reflexionando sobre si debía contarle a su antiguo enemigo sobre su situación; total, si quería enterarse que lo leyera o le preguntara a cualquiera de sus lamebotas, él no tenía por qué darle explicaciones y detalles de nada. Respiró hondo, tratando de serenarse; después de todo, el idiota de Potter lo estaba ayudando, aunque no tuviera sentido porque de todas maneras su destino no cambiaría por buenas que fueran las intenciones del Señor Héroe, pero ya no tenía nada que perder — En ese mismo juicio decidieron quitarnos toda nuestra fortuna. A mí, al no poder comprobarme nada, me dejaron libre con la condición de llevar a cabo el programa.

— ¿Te quitaron todo? — preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

Malfoy asintió cansadamente.

— ¿Entonces cómo haces para pagar el Instituto? a mi parecer es bastante costoso.

— Potter, yo no estudio en el Instituto… trabajo ahí — Harry abrió los ojos, casi desorbitándolos ¿¡Malfoy Trabajaba!? eso sí que era difícil de creer — El Ministerio, en un gesto de "generosidad" me consiguió un empleo ahí como conserje, Merlín, ¡Como conserje! — exclamó el rubio cubriéndose el rostro renegando de su suerte.

— Por Dios… yo… yo te he visto ahí un par de veces… ¡Pero no sabía nada de esto! supuse que estabas estudiando, como todos… jamás imaginé algo así… ¡Son unos hijos de puta, pudieron haberte conseguido cualquier otro trabajo!

Malfoy sonrió — Claro, con toda mi experiencia laboral me podía desempeñar en cualquier actividad, más sin tener una varita — aseguró con ironía.

— Bueno, probablemente no tienes experiencia, pero Merlín, hay tantos trabajos posibles, no es justo que te pongan a hacer limpieza donde todos tus ex compañeros estudian.

— Mientras más humillante, mejor para todos, Potter.

— Y… si te quitaron tu casa ¿Dónde vives?

— Me estaba quedando con Greg y su madre, pero ellos tuvieron que irse del país hace un par de semanas; lo vendieron todo antes de que el Ministerio se inventara una razón para quitárselos. Ellos ni siquiera llevaban la marca, pero aún así fueron exiliados; desde entonces me he estado quedando en posadas de muggles, porque como entenderás en el Caldero Chorreante no soy bienvenido.

— ¿Y Pansy Parkinson? ¿Ella no te ha ayudado? — Harry tomó una galleta del pote, pasándole distraídamente una a Malfoy, que la tomó sin objetar; la mirada de Harry permaneció fija y sorprendida en el rubio, observándolo con la atención de un televidente ante su programa favorito, fascinado por como masticaba lentamente la galleta, degustándola en toda regla.

— Pansy se fue del país tan pronto como la guerra terminó, todos mis amigos lo hicieron; yo gustoso me habría ido con cualquier de ellos, pero tengo prohibido incluso abandonar Londres, asi que dejar Inglaterra no es opción — aclaró al fin Malfoy, mientras se sacudía suavemente del abrigo los inexistentes residuos.

— Que mierda.

— Potter, el que yo esté en una situación particularmente complicada y trabajando de conserje, no significa que para hacerme entender tu molestia debas expresarte con tantas vulgaridades — se quejó al fin Malfoy, cansado del vocabulario tan folklórico de su interlocutor.

— Oh cállate Malfoy, que yo hablo como se me da la gana, suenas como Hermione corrigiendo mi "léxico inapropiado" — se quejó, tomando un puñado de galletas que colocó en su regazo para después entregar distraídamente el pote a Malfoy.

Malfoy arrugó la nariz ante la mención de la chica.

— Pues ella tiene razón, hablas horrible — concluyó, mirando las galletas con un extraño brillo en los ojos; sin embargo no comentó nada al respecto, tomó una sin reparos.

— ¡Ja! estoy bastante fastidiado de que todo el mundo decida como debo comportarme y que es correcto en mí y que no… que si doy mal ejemplo… que si soy un pervertido… que si necesito terapia… nada de lo que yo haga le incumbe a los demás, se acabaron los tiempos en los que podían decidir por mí u orillarme a hacer tal o cual cosa… si no les gusta como soy, que se jodan.

— Vaya Potter, parece que la rebeldía esta quitandonos a nuestro Salvador ¡Que Merlín nos ampare!

— Cállate Malfoy, tu no eres de los que de verdad creen que soy el "Salvador del Mundo mágico", estoy seguro de eso.

— Pues no, no lo pienso, pero desde que estoy en el programa, tengo que tragarme 4 horas diarias de "oda al Héroe"; viendo como piensas, creo que si los escucharas te darían ganas de hechizarlos. Es tan patético como intentan convencernos de lo bueno que eres y de lo mucho que debemos besar tu trasero, que yo estaría dispuesto a ayudarte con los hechizos de tener varita. — aseguró Malfoy, sonriendo con cierta picardia.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló entre ambos, uno de entendimiento, ambos comprendiendo al fin que ellos no eran más que un par de jóvenes que habían actuado de acuerdo a las circunstancias que se les habían presentado. Sin duda, no eran amigos, pero tampoco podían seguir considerándose como enemigos; sólo eran sobrevivientes, no había ganadores, las guerras no los tenían, todos perdían de una u otra manera, todos padecían las consecuencias en mayor o menor medida. Ni Malfoy había pedido nacer entre mortífagos y recibir la educación que se le dió, ni Harry había deseado crecer sin padres y con una horrible carga sobre sus espaldas.

Harry se estiró un poco antes de ponerse en pie.

— Como te dije esta tarde, tengo tu varita, estoy seguro de que te será más provechosa a ti que a mí, además te pertenece.

— Entiendo tu necesidad de hacer siempre lo correcto, Potter, así que mejor te advierto: tengo prohibido usar cualquier varita, el ministerio me proporcionó una esta tarde para poder venir a verte después de dar un millón de explicaciones de porque no me había disculpado contigo directamente en el Instituto… así que guárdatela como recuerdo de tu victoria.

— Yo no me siento precisamente victorioso, Malfoy, pero si tenerla te metería en problemas, entonces la guardaré hasta que consigas autorización… pero, si no tienes una varita ¿Cómo haces todas tus actividades? — inquirió mientras se servía un poco más de té.

— Como un maldito squib — se quejó Malfoy bufando.

— Cuida tus modales Malfoy, que si se enteran que has estado conmigo y te escuchan hablar así dirán que te he contagiado — comentó Harry, divertido

Malfoy sonrió con más naturalidad ante la broma.

— Oye Malfoy…. Si no estas estudiando ¿A que vas a la Biblioteca tan a menudo? — preguntó Harry, curioso.

— Potter, Potter, tu siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman — se quejó — Voy porque me gusta estudiar, además, leer me hace olvidar lo patético de mi situación por un rato… y claro… ahí puedo esperar a que sea de noche para conseguir un lugar donde dormir, si voy mas temprano a las posadas me cobran mas caro y es un gasto que no puedo permitirme.

— ¿Por qué no te hospedas en un hotel o te quedas en una sola posada por un tiempo, no es más barato? —

— Claro que no, es muy costoso, sino puedo pagar la noche completa, menos podría pagar una estadía permanente o uno de esos hoteles muggles, no si pretendo comer al siguiente día.

— Si que estás jodido, Malfoy — comentó Harry, mirando fijamente su taza

— ¡Oh, Gracias Potter, eres tan amable al hacérmelo ver, sin escucharlo de tus labios, jamás lo habría notado! — ironizó Malfoy, tomando con determinación la tetera para servirse también mas té.

— Lo siento, no era mi intención — se disculpó Harry

— Da igual… pero si me quieres hacer un favor, mejor llévame al ministerio, al menos en Azkaban sabré que estoy cerca de mis padres, tendré donde dormir todas las noches, no me faltará comida y por supuesto no tendré que verles la cara a todos ustedes mientras limpio los retretes.

— ¿Tú limpias los retretes? — preguntó Harry al borde del colapso.

— Claro que los limpio, Potter ¿Que creías que hacen los conserjes, sentarse a discutir con el director las estrategias educativas del Instituto? no me jodas…

— No lo he hecho — bromeó Harry, enrojeciendo al instante por todas las imágenes mentales que le sobrevinieron — digo, no es mi intención ofenderte — balbuceó — pero me es muy difícil imaginarte limpiando retretes a lo muggle.

— Como squib — aclaró Malfoy, horrorizado — nunca como muggle.

Harry sonrió divertido antes la expresión de superioridad del rubio.

— Es lo mismo, Malfoy

— Claro que no, nunca será lo mismo, por que… yo… soy… un… mago de sangre pura — elevó la nariz con dignidad — pueden habérmelo quitado todo, tenerme haciendo un trabajo odioso, haberme mandado a vivir en la miseria rodeado de muggles, pero ni matándome podrán quitarme mi linaje.

— Sí claro, gran cosa.

— Para mí lo es, es lo único que me queda, pero es algo de lo que no podrán despojarme jamás — sentenció molesto.

Harry se calló, pensativo. En cierta forma entendía la postura de Malfoy, y si eso era lo que lo mantenía en pie y lo hacia despertar cada mañana con deseos de seguir viviendo, no iba a ser él quien intentara convencerlo de lo contrario — Te comprendo — le confesó al fin, sintiéndose aliviado.

— Supongo que me comprendes tanto como yo comprendo tu interés por ayudarme — comentó burlón

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Harry, no queriendo escuchar la respuesta. No creía haber sido tan obvio como para que Malfoy se diera cuenta que le resultaba atractivo. Además, no era para tanto, sólo lo consideraba apuesto, no era que estuviera babeando por meterlo en su cama, no podía ser que ese engreído pensara que sólo por ser gay iba a querer revolcarse con todo aquel que tuviera una buena polla. "_Mierda, yo no pensé eso de buena polla, ni siquiera se si la tiene buena, es más, no me interesa saberlo_" se recriminó Harry mentalmente por su desliz.

— No soy idiota Potter, no hay manera de que supieras que algo me había pasado y hubieras ido a rescatarme sino hubieras estado involucrado; no ofendas mi intelecto, es obvio que si estabas ahí, es porque fuiste participe de todo — aseguró Malfoy — pero no te compliques, no me importa. De haber tenido las posibilidades yo te habría hecho lo mismo, seguramente hasta algo mucho peor, y sinceramente no estoy de humor para tratar de comprender tus motivos para haberte arrepentido ¡Gryffindors, todos son igual de imbéciles! como Slytherin te digo… que si vas a hacer algo malo, la única postura posible es no sentir remordimiento, no sirve de nada, hazlo, diviértete, saca provecho y ya.

— Te equivocas Malfoy… bueno… no del todo… pero si te equivocas… yo no participe en lo que te hicieron, aunque no puedo negar que me enteré antes de que pasara… te confieso que no hice nada para evitarlo porque pensé que lo merecías…

— No necesitas explicarme nada, ya te lo dije, no me importa… al final tu inútil corazón de Gryffindor pudo más y fuiste a ayudarme… da igual… todo da igual… no es como si me interesara mucho mi destino en este momento.

— Pues debería interesarte. Que ahora te vaya mal, no significa que siempre será así… no lo sabré yo.

— Sí, sí… tu historia de éxito es conmovedora…de mestizo indeseable al mago más poderoso del mundo… alabado seas…

— Cállate Malfoy… si no lo haces te haré dormir con Kreacher — Harry se sintió tan aliviado de no tener que ocultarle la verdad a Malfoy sobre su conocimiento del secuestro que no dudó en bromear más jovialmente con él.

— ¿Quién es ese, tu amante? — preguntó Malfoy asustado, alejándose de Harry con expresión de alarma.

— Cierra el pico; Kreacher es mi elfo, tarado.

— Pues tú no vas a mandarme a dormir con nadie — aseguró Malfoy retador, resguardando más el pote que galletas que a sí mismo.

— No con alguien, pero si te voy a mandar a dormir. ¡Vamos! — lo tomó por el brazo, ocupándose de quitarle las galletas y el té que Malfoy parecía ver con adoración, y lo condujo divertido entre jalones escaleras arriba — Mira, esta habitación esta libre, la ducha esta al fondo, hay ropa en el armario, no es mía, así que no te molestes en rezongar.

— No he dicho nada aún — se quejó Malfoy — Sólo espero que no sea tan fea como tu casa — dijo, mirando alrededor y arrugando la nariz

— Lo es, pero el mal gusto no me corresponde, más bien… es cosa de tu familia, esta casa perteneció a los Black, la familia de tu Madre, así que no rezongues.

— Vaya, ya decía yo que tantas cabezas de elfo no podían ser tuyas. ¡Ja! no te imagino decapitándolos, eres un blando… ¿Y sabes qué?… me da igual… he estado es lugares peores… no duermo precisamente entre lujos.

— Pues no te quejes — continuó bromeando Harry

— No lo hago Potter, ya estoy acostumbrado a dormir donde pueda, a comer lo que logre pagar y a ser tratado como escoria; no pensarás que a la madre de Greg le hacía gracia tenerme ahí o me trataba de las mil maravillas. Si me dejó quedarme fue sólo porque Greg la amenazó con marcharse a la calle conmigo de no aceptar.

— Vaya, eso es horrible se a lo que te refieres; tampoco me fue bien con mis parientes muggles… pero te aclaro, yo no te estoy tratando como escoria… sólo quiero que te duermas de una jodida vez porque tengo sueño y esta mañana debo estar muy temprano en el Instituto para lo de la asignación de tutores. — dijo Harry al fin, recuperando la seriedad. Recordar su triste pasado al lado de su familia lograba acabar con todo su buen humor.

— No eres el único con actividades importantes mañana Potter, a mí me espera una fila de retretes por limpiar — soltó tajante pero divertido, entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Harry cerró los ojos, intentando serenarse, sin saber qué pensar. Malfoy era exasperante por momentos y enternecedor en otros; lo cierto era que no le molestaba tanto su presencia como en el pasado, al menos conversando con él se había olvidado un poco de sus propios problemas, no se había aburrido y la soledad no lo había deprimido.

No todo era tan malo. Eso sí, por la mañana se encargaría del par de Ravenclaws que habían estado a punto de dejarlo sin Némesis, porque un Héroe sin su Némesis no es Héroe, y si está tan bueno como Malfoy no se le puede negar la oportunidad de vivir. _'al menos sirve bien para recrearse la_ _pupila'_ pensó sonriendo pícaramente, mientras avanzaba a su habitación.

No se molestó mucho en tratar de reflexionar por qué estaban tratándose como personas y no insultándose a la usanza antigua porque no era la primera vez que sucedía. Harry ya había salvado la vida de Malfoy anteriormente, pero antes de eso Malfoy también se había esforzado por no verlo muerto e incluso había aceptado calladamente su ayuda. Sin querer, recordó aquel momento cuando entre llamas sobrevolaba a toda prisa la Sala de Menesteres con Malfoy aferrado a cuerpo, aferrándose más a la vida que a cualquier educación elitista que se le hubiera dado.

Harry repentinamente se sintió vivo y libre, más que durante todo el tiempo transcurrido al terminar la guerra; comprendió que por lo que él estaba pasando no era tan terrible como lo de Malfoy. Aunque acosado y criticado, al menos tenía una casa donde vivir, un elfo que le atendía como rey, amigos que lo querían, maestros a quienes odiar. Descubrió que se había estado concentrando demasiado en su propia mísera, auto compadeciéndose inútilmente por su situación, deprimiéndose por su falta de motivos para vivir, enfocándose siempre en sí mismo… porque ahora que había conocido la suerte de Malfoy ya no le parecía que su propia desdicha debiera afectarlo tan gravemente. Sin querer, encontró una nueva razón para vivir, podía intentar hacer algo por quienes estaban padeciendo alrededor las consecuencias de la guerra.

De pronto, mientras se metía cómodamente en la ducha caliente, tras haberse desecho de su ropa y el abrigo de Malfoy, un recuerdo llegó hasta su mente. Narcissa, susurrándole al oído, pactando con él, traicionando sus ideales, su razón… por su hijo, por saberlo con vida y llegar hasta el cuanto antes.

Casi volvió a sentir la presión que sus dedos habían ejercido sobre su pecho cuando él le aseguró que Malfoy vivía… si Malfoy significaba tanto para su madre, con quien en cierta forma se sentía en deuda, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarlo. Eso haría, a partir de ese momento lo ayudaría.

... ... ... ... ... ... o ... o ... o ... ... ... ... ... ...

Muchas gracias a todos por leer este capitulo, mas aun a quienes dejaron amablemente sus comentarios... a los logeados he respondido a travez del servicio de FF, y a los no logeados responderé a travez de mi LJ al que pueden accesar desde mi perfil... (solo denme algo de tiempo, por que de momento vine de prisa)

Lamento haber tardado en publicar... pero sinceramente mi tiempo libre es terriblemente escaso, espero no les moleste ya que este fic lo estoy escribiendo con muchisimo cariño y de verdad que me tiene entusiasmada... asi que... ojala les haya gustado este capitulo.

Jhowhe, amiga... todo tuyo... por cierto gracias por tus "gélidas, heladas, frias y álgidas" palabras... eres fenomenal !!

Giulyy, en serio, Gracias... y FELICIDADES.. " dios como me encantaron los ojos de Draco" ;D

Los que leen y comentan... gracias de verdad... sus palabras son mi motor... mi inspiración... la luz de la vela que alumbra mi pluma... GRACIAS


End file.
